


Miscalculation

by griff_dee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Kidnapping, Minor Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Trans Male Character, WIP, past homeless character, the team tries to help, they're all worried parents at heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griff_dee/pseuds/griff_dee
Summary: Ze's having a bad day okay? Where the Avengers find Ze caught up in something he doesn't understand and try and help him. Keyword: try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been sitting on this idea for a while so I hope you like this. Cirques and/or compliments are always welcome, please enjoy.  
> -griff

-o-

Ze's been in this room for too long. He should've counted. He's sure it's been over thirty minutes though. It's given him enough time to calm down and rationalize this situation.

Going back over the events he sighed. He was just walking home from his shift at the gas station, a guy came up to him for directions, but ended up punching his face and stabbing his neck with a needle. Ze fell asleep after that. He woke up in a car with a bag over his head and hands tied behind his back. He started to struggle -which bad move on his part, all it earned him was a couple more punches-, after he was quickly shut down in his efforts to free himself, they arrived at wherever their destination was.

He was pretty much drug out of the car, through the building and around a lot of turns. A door opened and he was thrown onto the floor then manhandled and tied onto a chair, arms to the arms and legs to the legs. Then they stuck something else in his elbow and left it there. Which by the way, was  _not_ okay because Ze doesn't need like needles. But he can't seem to make himself care.

So now after sitting in the same place in silence, he knows this is all his fault. He should've known the guy was gonna jump him. It was like two thirty in the morning, who the hell asks for directions at two thirty?

Shaking his head, he rests his chin on his chest. None is even going to notice. His bosses probably will but they'll just fire him because he's not showing up.

He felt himself flinch without him permission because the door opened again -all those years on the street and he still _flinches_. He holds he breath and keeps his head down when he hears a door open. Whoever it was didn't say anything until the door was closed again.

"You're not asleep." They said, male, authoritative, cold, no accent. Ze's trying to take away as much as he can in case he _does_ make it out alive. But you can't get a lot from a fucking _voice._

"What the hell," was the only thing out of Ze's mouth, he kept his head down because he was frozen with fear. His voice was quiet and seemed like a whisper.

The voice went on ignore what he said, "As you didn't have any ID on you when we..obtained you, you'll be known as 1143."

The voice got closer now, to his left side. Ze noted the man said 'we'. Was he there? Ze tried to go through the faces he saw but he couldn't remember now. Once a hand grabbed wrist he jumped. Two figures pushed down, he was taking Ze's pulse.

"What are you doing," Ze's hate rate was now beginning to sky rocket. His body started to almost tingle at his finger tips. Nothing he'd felt before, which made him more anxious.

"Just checking up on things. Anyways, get comfortable. You'll be here for a while." The man said confidentially. He didn't like his voice at all. The hands on his sent chills up his spine.

Ze didn't want to be here forever. Fuck this guy.

"No," he muttered and started pulling at his bindings. But the man held Ze's shoulder and hit his face. Not being able to see it coming made it hurt worse.

The door opened then closed and Ze was left again.

-

The man was right. Ze stayed right where he was. Not by choice of course, he remained tied down and blindfolded for...a while. He really didn't know how long. This time he tried to keep the time but only made it to 46 minutes before losing count.

The door opened again a while later. They didn't talk until they were right by his side.

"Would you tell us your name, 1143?" The Voice spoke. After Ze didn't answer, The Voice took his pulse and used a stethoscope on his chest. Which only made his heart rate skyrocket.  _Do not touch his chest._

He left after that, came back twice and did the same thing.

The waiting was so long. He was beginning to this he was going crazy. Was he really there? Is this all a dream? Nightmare? He was hearing things, small things that he didn't know how to categorize, but didn't know if they were real. It seemed like a lifetime before he even got a sign that actual people were still here. He thought it'd gotten to the next day and they'd gone home.

At first, there was a thud. It was pretty loud. Ze would say it sounded like a door that slammed against the wall behind it. It perked his attention because that sound seemed more real than the others.

But then someone yelled, no screamed. And once he heard gunshots Ze got scared.

He's gonna die. He's gonna die. This is how he is going to die. With his face covered and life unfulfilled. He'd been through so many other situations when he thought he was about to die but it seemed like he really was this time.

More shots ring out and other shouts. He couldn't tell the difference between each voice. It just sounded like constant fighting. Then it started to get closer. And closer. Then there was a loud thump on the door of the room Ze was in.

"Oh Jesus." Ze couldn't help but let this slip out of his mouth. It sounded like a god damn _monster_  ramming the door. Ze was about to pass the fuck out. He helplessly pulled on his bindings as the person rammed the door two more times before it sounded like it busted down. From it slamming -on the floor or the wall, Ze didn't know- the wind blew at Ze's front. He's facing his attacker and he can't even see who the hell it was.

Ze heard heavy breathing before he felt hands on him. His first instinct is to thrash and fight and do whatever he can so that's exactly what he does.

"Get the hell off me." Ze grounds out, all emotions coming at him.

The hands are off immediately but Ze still pulls violently at the ties.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm gonna take off the bag first okay? Then the rest." The voice says. Another male. He sounded winded, but still firm. Like Ze didn't actually have a choice -even though no, Ze did not want this shit holding him down- in the matter.

Ze is still tense, a fight is still happening, just outside the door. He does stop thrashing, he just can't help but clench and unclench his hands.

The bag came off quickly letting light back into Ze's eyes. Blind but still angry he blinks painfully at the man in front of him. His anger fades slightly and is replaced with confusion. Who the hell is this guy?

The man wore a blue mask with the eyes and mouth cut out, a suit of the same blue with red and white stripes down the chest and a star in the center too. Also a big A on his forehead. Not a monster then. Just a very, patriot man?

The man must've understood the face Ze pulled, "we're here to help you. Let me take the rest of this off and you'll be out of here as soon as possible."

The man -that sound too weird, could Ze call him Star Man? Star Dude? Mr. Star?- talked low, quick and precise. Ze's limbs twitched in anticipation as the man picked at the knot holding his left hand.

Ze took a quick once over of the room he's been in for god knows how long. There's literally nothing in it besides himself, the chair, the thing his arm is connected to and the Star Man. In his elbow looked like an IV, what are they pumping him with?

"What's your name?" Star Man questioned, picking at the wrist bindings.

Ze didn't want to answer but he even didn't have time to.

"Cap!" A voice called, then another person showed up. But this one was different. Ze thinks it's a man, or a robot. It was red and gold, on the chest was a light circle and the same light coming through slits on the face for eyes.

Once seeing this Ze jumped back, pressing himself into the chair as becomes even more scared. Although the red and gold did look familiar it didn't stand out enough to where Ze wasn't afraid.

"Are you done in here?" The robotic man asks, there were still noises from somewhere outside of the room but Ze was more focused on the people with him now.

"Could you get his feet?" Star Man asks the other, successfully untiying Ze's right hand. Star Man moves to the left side and with a free limb, Ze rips the IV out of his left elbow. Probably not the best choice but come on can you blame him?

The robot gave out a groan after Star Man asked him to do the task. He raises his hand and pointed at his feet, another light circle in the palm. The circle started to get brighter and make noises, same as some Ze heard outside.

That's a weapon. He's gonna shoot Ze. As he realized this he started to pull at the ties again, disrupted Star Man to his side.

"Dude!" Ze didn't mean to yell but it seemed like he was about to get fucking obliterated. Both men stop what their doing, the robot dude drops his hand and puts his head in one.

"I'm not going to shoot you okay kid?" He straightens himself out and his face just..lifts up. With the mask up, Ze sees there's an actual man in there. He definitely looks familiar. The man-robot walks forward and crouches and Ze tenses more with each step.

His left hand and feet were released at the same time, the light from the man-robots hand went off with the loud and weird noise. With his limbs free he jumped up from the chair, he wobbled and swayed until Star Mans hands gripped his shoulders from behind. He shrugs it off and steps around them. Intending to distance himself from them.

"Who are you?" Star Man asks again, softer, letting Ze move.

Ze barked a laugh, "who are _you_? What is this place and why am _I_  here? Why are _you_ here?" He asked, his Jersey accent hinted his voice. He had to be loud enough to be heard over the chaos of the rest of the building that still went on. He'll ask about that after.

Star Man stepped foreword -Ze took one back-, he put his hands in front of him, trying to appear non-threatening. Yeah like either of these guys can be non-threatening, they both have maybe two feet on Ze, fuck them.

"I'm Captain America, this is Iron Man. We're here to get you out and we need to leave now." Star Man -Captain America? Iron Man? Ze has definitely heard of both of them. They are actual, real life superheroes- says while the other nods.

Ze looks back and forth between them and shifts on his feet. Then he hear a very loud boom, all three jump. Ze almost dropped to the floor.

"Alright, we're leaving." Iron Man declares, face covered once again, as he walks out of the room with his hand raised and shoots fucking laser beams out his hands.

Star Man-jeez, _Captain America_ , makes a quick gesture to follow him as he follows the other, "stay close."

-

Ze kinda wanted to go back inside the room as the three made their way through the winding halls. The lights flashed red in signal of a break in or alert of something. He assumed that these two guys set that off.

They talked out loud to no one sometimes, but Ze realize they were talking into their wrists. C _ommunicators._  They weren't getting any single and it made both antsy, Ze could tell. They started walking faster, Ze found it difficult to keep up.

 _What the hell is Ze caught up in?_ And how is this catching up with him now?

He got _kidnapped and injected_ with something. Now he's getting swept off his feet by god damn superheroes. Christ. Right now he's feeling pretty light headed as he remembers the not eating part and thinks he's hearing things again once a voice calls out, "1143!"

He doesn't think anything of it until it calls out again and the two heroes turn around. Iron Man raises both hands and Captain America goes for the shield that's on his back -how'd Ze not see that?-, Ze turns too.

"May I ask where you're taking my specimen?" It's him. It's the  _voice._  Ze stiffens, his arms starts to tingle, he doesn't know why which makes them feel worse. Like pins and needles.

He looked as cold as his voice portrayed him as. The red flashes didn't help him look any less intimidating. He was probably as tall as the two heroes with Ze. He can't make out any real features on his face but he wore glasses and that's definitely the guys voice. He could see where his eyes were though, and they were on Iron Man right now, Ze felt thankful. He takes a half step back because _it's the fucking guy._ And he doesn't want another IV stuck in his damn arm.

Iron Man steps by Ze and subtly stands in front of him, "Worrell, great to see you. Sorry for causing a mess, you'll have to clean a little."

The voice -or Worrell, apparently- waved Iron Man off. , "the mess I can handle, but my experiment I need back."

Iron Man shakes his head -the movement makes machincal sounds and Ze faintly wonders if he's actually a cyborg-, "we talked about this, people aren't your science experiments." He says in an exasperated tone. They've had this conversation before?

Worrell also took a step closer, "oh but this one is rather important. I doubt your team could handle it."

Ze thought to himself, _did he_   _just call me an it?_

Before anyone could say anything, the Captains comm crackled to life. It was a women's voice but what she said was discernible.

"You seem a little," he paused, "preoccupied," Worrell's voice was haunting and Ze felt his heart sped up when he realize he was looking at him.

The women's voice crackled again through the captain's comm, understandable this time though, "Cap, we found a bomb in your vicinity, there's thirty seconds on the clock. Get out now."

Ze's heart fucking stopped. Too many things. Too many things were happening. As the women talked Worrell pulled a damn gun and shot. The thing was, it was aimed at Ze.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to write then I intended, but I hope you enjoy in non the less. -griff

-o-

That shield that the Star Man was carrying around? Yeah, apparently the thing is bullet proof.

Star Man had _just_ jumped in front of Ze and deflected the two bullets that Worrell had shot. Which were loud as hell and had Ze's ears ringing and in shock.

In a flash, Iron Man fired his hand -would that be how you phrased it? Fired his laser hand, laser beam, energy hand?- and the Captain hauled Ze away by his arm.

Running, they're running now. Ze is kinda running, the Star Man is doing most of the work. Ze started to move his legs faster to keep up. Iron Man behind them, quite literally on their feet.

"Where are we going?" He faintly heard the Captain call to Iron Man. The other shouted a direction that didn't compute with Ze at the time and now there's a hallway. A long hallway, of course because why would it _not_ be cliché?

Ze guesses with longer legs it's easier to run because they made it to the door in no time. As soon as they reach the door the bomb Ze had forgotten about went off. At least he thought that's what it was. It sent a shock wave which made the two heroes stumble and Ze practically fall over if it weren't for the Captains hand on his arm. The lights flicker faster and rumbles come from behind.

The Captain rams the door, it busts open and the outside was very bright. Morning maybe, Ze thinks vaguely. He falls to the ground on his hands and knees, catching his breath.

He almost ignores the fact that there's more people here now. And that no one else is actually on the ground. He forces himself to get up and pretend his lungs aren't shriveled up with no air.

Back on his feet he looks at the people surrounding him. There's three new people. There's a woman with short red hair in a black body suit, a man with a bow and arrows -Robin hood?- and then a literal blonde giant. They aren't even paying any attention to him, just talking to each other in low tones. He could leave. They probably wouldn't notice.

He subconsciously starts to step back, and back, and back. He turned around, which _bad choice_ , and took a couple more steps-

"Hey!" It wasn't either of the familiar heroes voices, one of the new ones. Ze hesitantly turns around ready to defend himself but the same man already started talking again just not with Ze.

"Cap, who is this guy?" The man turns to the Captain. He called him, Cap? Does that mean Ze should too? He shouldn't be paying attention to that and to the fact that _now_ everyone is looking at him.

The Captain turned and looked like he'd forgotten about Ze the way his eyes searched the others for answers.

"We don't actually know," Iron Man spoke, his face visible again, "we found him in there and decided to pick him up. Great choice, I know." His robotic voice almost sounded bored.

Ze knew he had to save his ass soon because the people are giving him weird look and the lady's hand is slowly going for the gun on her hip.

He held out his hands and his mouth starts moving before he can think, "I'm gonna go home and pretend nothing ever happened here. I won't be a problem to you." He's used almost the same statement when he entered a gangs territory while running, long story.

He took another step back but the Captain stepped with him, "what's your name, son?" He asked.

Ze wanted to scoff - _son_ \- but kept his face straight. He looked at each of them and figured they could probably tell if he lies.

"It's Ze and please don't call me 'son'." He said, realizing too late _who he's talking too._

"Well, Ze," the other didn't seem to comprehend the request and went on -Ze doesn't know how he feels about the way the other says his name but that's beside the point-, "you can't go home just yet. We still need to know why Worrell had you there in the first place and what he injected you with."

Ze didn't want to be with anyone right now, he'd like a couple days just to get himself together. His body was getting that tingle again. Like static. His hands were becoming warmer too. But Ze ignored it

"Uh, I think it's fine, I feel fine." Ze's starting to get panicked, why, _why_  is he panicking? These people could probably help him, they got him out of this in the first place. Ze should _trust_  these people but then again, does anyone do that any more?

"At least get checked by our medical team." The Captain tries but that just makes it worse. Ze is shaking his head before he says anything but the Iron Man beats him to speaking.

"We can just have Bruce check him out." He looks to the Captain who nods in agreement.

"We have someone who can do it quickly. And privately." The Captain adds.

Honestly Ze doesn't see the need. They just roughed him up a bit and maybe shot him up with an unknown substance but, he feels fine. And he does _not_  want to see a doctor either but with the way the archer man has been inching his way toward Ze, they probably weren't going to let him go.

He looked away from them and scrubbed a hand over his face, he's very tired.

"Well-" he started but the same man who was coming closer and closer, stopped in his tracks and cut Ze off.

"The hells up with your hand?" He blurts, looking wary, and straight at Ze. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ze looked down at his hand and basically flinches.

The back of his hand looks, burned. _Scarred_  more like it. Red and aggravated skin assaulted his eyes because that definitely was _not_ there ten minutes ago.

He looked up at the Captain, panicked. Well, like hell they'd let him go now.

-

How Ze ended up alone in a science lab surrounded by electronics and robots was kind of a blur. He might be in shock, he doesn't exactly know. He's pretty sure they got into some kinda of airplane then quickly flew to a destination.

While on the aircraft, whenever Ze looked at his hand and tried to touch it, the women in the black body suit sitting his left would always slap his hand. Then archer man would ask questions like his age and where he lived. Of course his answers to both of those were false, he didn't mean to lie. His brain just answered for him. So even though they probably knew it wasn't true, they see him as a 23 age old who lives in Union City. When the answers are really 19 and Harlem.

The archer man actually introduced everyone to Ze. The man himself said his name was Hawkeye, the lady to his left was Black Widow and the blonde giant -who hadn't said anything throughout this whole event and just looked at Ze curiously- was Thor. Ze didn't know if he could retain all that at the moment but nodded anyway  

They'd landed so smoothly Ze didn't even realize they had until the door opened. He followed the group until the Captain took him into the room he's currently in now -large, concrete walls and floor, high ceilings and held two rows of four shiny steel tables-, sitting him down on one of the tables closer to the door. And telling him to 'sit tight' and that 'Bruce will be here soon'.

No one decided to tell him who 'Bruce' was or where he was and why he wasn't _here._  This is supposed to be quick isn't it? Ze probably has to work soon-oh shit _work_. He didn't even think to ask what day it was.

He wiped his face again, hand faintly burning. He's so damn _tired_. He wants to just go to sleep and forget that the door opened. But he wakes up anyways and remembers why he's here.

 _Just a check up then you're good_ , he thought to himself.

Dragging his eyes to the door, a man is walking toward him, probably Ze's height. He wore thin, round glasses, a button up shirt and a soft smile radiating 'safe'. Clipboard and medic kit -maybe- in hand he approached Ze.

"Hey, I'm Bruce." He says, voice warm, inviting. Ze still doesn't want to trust him, he has a clipboard and authority. Those are always bad things. Ze only nodded, letting him speak.

"I'll be checking you out. And remember I'm not officially this kind of doctor but I know enough." With that 'safe' feeling was wavering but still there.

Ze desperately wanted to know what _kind_ of doctor but kept quiet.

The other man put his clip board and kit on the table, unzipping the former and rifling through it while he spoke, "I'll need you to take off your shirt."

Alarm bells immediately go off in Ze's head. His breathing gets faster and eyes wider. He sputtered to say something but couldn't, so Bruce talked instead.

"Sorry, just enough to see your ribs." He doesn't seem confused or angry at Ze's reaction, he actually seemed guilty. Ze looked him over once again, he doesn't even know the others last name.

He looked away from the doctor grabbing the bottom of his shirt and nodded. Very hesitantly lifting the right side of his shirt only as high as he was comfortable with. Bruce quietly thanked him anyway.

There were various small scars on his torso but he kept the ones on his chest covered by the shirt as much as he could. He was very, _very,_  uncomfortable with those and ashamed they were even there.

Bruce made a humming noise, "well, definitely bruised, probably three bruised ribs. It's not a problem though, just painful. You'll probably wanna take these." Ze drops his shirt and Bruce picks up a bottle of pills from the kit, taps it until two red circles fall out. Then hands them to Ze. He also pulls out a water bottle -why was that in there?- which Ze quickly opens realizing how dry his throat was. He downs half the bottle and the two pills.

"Your hand?" Bruce asks, waiting patiently.

Ze looks at the burn himself before he holds it out for the other. He stops though, because it's different now.

"It got bigger," he murmured, speaking to the doctor for the first time. The burn has spread from just the back of his hand, up to his wrist, "why did it get bigger?" He looks up to the doctor.

Bruce holds Ze's hand and looked closely at it then up at Ze, "they didn't do this to you?" He asked, eyes narrowed, confused.

Ze shook his head, "No, no. The only thing he did was the needle." He quietly scrunched his face up bewildered.

"The needle?" Bruce asked expectantly, Ze only answer with a nod and pointing at the small dot where the IV was.

"He injected you with something. And you don't know what it was." He states, a hand on his chin. He looked..concerned. Ze didn't blame him for being interested but concerned? It confused Ze.

After Ze nods, Bruce nods too, "well, I'll tell the team about that maybe they can come up with something but in the mean time I'm going to wrap your hand and we'll take some blood work is that okay?"

Ze is surprised Bruce is even asking, nodding anyway though. It didn't take long to wrap, though there was some kind of cream that the doctor put on the burn that hurt like _hell_.

The needle wasn't too fun. It was in the same place as the first one. Ze faintly wonders if telling the doctor they make him antsy would've helped any but probably not. But Bruce handles it surprisingly well.

"So Cap said your name is Ze, is that short for something?" He asked, almost too innocently because there was a god damn _needle_  in Ze's arms right now. If he moved, or flexed, what would happen? Would it poke his bone? Pop a vein? Get stuck forever?

"Ze?" Bruce prompted softly. God, could Ze ever act relatively normal?

He nodded hurriedly, "It is."

Bruce hummed, " Zachary?" He tried, he got a puff of air from Ze -a no-, so he tried again, "Zachariah?"

Ze laughed shortly, actually laughed, "No. No." his face held a small smirk, as did Bruce's.

Bruce didn't press any longer and soon the needle was out of Ze's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took exactly a month to updat and I sincerely apologize, it's shorter than usual but that's for plot reasons, I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll have to done quicker. But this is my early Christmas prestent to you. Please, thoughts and critiques are much appreciated. Happy holidays! -griff

-o-

  
"Explain this to me one more time." Director Fury wasn't too thrilled with this outcome. He only asked the team for recon, nothing more, nothing less. But they come back with a person and nothing more then their memories of the place. Computers were blown out and wiped of everything, Worrell had gotten away -wounded-, don't get Fury started on this _kid_  that was occupying Bruce at the moment. Almost half the on duty agents were looking into just where in the hell Worrell had gotten to but weren't getting any good answer.

Sitting at a circular table, Fury being the only standing one, the team felt like children being scolded.

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes, "we arrived, Clint and Nat went in undercover. Me, Cap and Thor waited outside while I went through their computers from my phone." He explained, straightening himself out now, directing looking at Fury, "I had already looked through them a day before but three new files were added -two out of the three were genetic experiments- so I radioed Clint about it, he asked around. He found out about the kid, who was being tested on, if you cared." Fury starred Tony down for a solid two seconds before the other went on, "I shut down the power so we could get in and get to the area that the experiments -and the kid- were. Couldn't get any experiments besides him, Worrell found us, I shot him, place blew up, you know the rest."

After Tony finished, the team remained silent. Fury put his head in his hand and exhaled sharply, "So who is the experiment-"

"His name is Ze." A voice surprised them all. They looked to the left, the source of the voice-Bruce. With Ze. Who looked almost terrified.

"Um, Ze, hello." Cap said awkwardly. Neither Fury or the Captain knew exactly how to approach this, not that Fury would let it show. He settled on observing the male. He was painfully skinny, well, more slim. His muscles were greatly defined, skin tight around them. There was white bandages that wrapped his left hand and forearm. It was obviously uncomfortable for him, hand in a fist and smoothing his fingertips over the material. It's a self reassuring tactic, Fury theorizes. The black eye stood out in contrast to his skin.

He shifted under Fury's eye, as would anyone else. But Ze seemed modified at this.

"Like I told you before," he started, his voice seemed tired, scared and done all at the same time, "I should just leave, I won't say anything about anything."

He seemed to plead, looking to Fury hesitantly. Bruce stood by his side, also casting a look to Fury, causing the rest of the team to also look at him.

"I am Nick Fury, director of this..organization" he introduces himself, "and I apologize, Mr.." Fury began, waiting for a last name, the kid picked up on this, answering straight faced, "Ze."

Fury barley refrained from sighing as he saw Tony smirk out of the corner of his eye. So the kid is going to be _this_  type of person.

"Mr. Ze," Fury settled, making sure they had eye contact, "I hope you understand why we can't let you leave yet. You're a part of a government investigation, you'll need to answer a few questions. Barton, Romanova." He barked to the two agents who were, out of the people in the room, best qualified to interrogate someone.

Fury thinks he saw annoyance covered by fear in the boys eyes.

-

Stark had gotten out of his chair and had sat Ze down in it, going to the doorway to talk with Bruce. The Captain and Thor remained where they were and silent through this transition. Hawkeye and Black Widow -or no, Barton and Romanova- stood next to Fury, ready to retrieve information in some of the most non threatening ways possible. Ze had his eyes trained on the table in front of him as Hawkeye started to talk.

"So can you tell us what you saw?" He asked, almost nonchalantly. What a dumb first question, the dude was _there_ , wasn't he? Ze shrugged anyways, he didn't actually _know_ anything of real importance.

The Captain moved his eyes between the agents and Ze, seeing an the boy in question hesitate, "He had a bag over his head, he didn't _see_  anything."

Ze softly nodded, feeling like he might need to apologize because this is obviously important.

"What did you hear?" Barton raised his eyebrows, taking the next approach. Ze flicked his eyes up a fraction, thinking back. "He wanted my name, and he checked my pulse or something, then stuck a needle in my arm." He muttered.

"And what was in the needle made that happen?" Barton motioned to the white bandages, Ze instinctively looked down and pulled it closer to his body as he shrugged again.

"We think that's what happened," Bruce said from his corner, interrupting his conversation Stark, "I took some blood, it'll be done soon but we aren't going to not what it is for a little while." He clasped his hands together, eyes flickering down.

Bruce was...sad? For Ze? Or most likely the fact that they can't actually know what's in his blood.

"Well," Stark spoke, "in the mean time, do you have any idea why he took you?" Which lead to another helpless shrug from Ze, he was going to be _no_ help at all.

"I was walking from work." Ze said, he didn't do anything _wrong_. This was where he would claim to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, but he doesn't think it would help at this point.

"Where do you work?" ..Someone asked, Ze doesn't know their voices apart quite yet. He still didn't look up when he murmured, "gas station."

Whoa, _wait._ A sudden thought popped into his head. Government investigation? What part of the government? They don't seem like FBI, maybe NSA, CIA? Hell Ze doesn't even know what those stand for.

He sighs and looks up at Fury, "Can I leave yet? Because it doesn't seem like you can really tell much until you find out what this is." He gestures to his wrapped hand.

Fury seems to think, Ze figures they probably have somewhere they'll throw him into and keep him there until they get whatever results back.

Fury makes eye contact with Stark, nodding. Ze almost jumps out of his skin when a hand claps down on the back of his seat. Whipping his head to his right he looks up to see Stark with his mouth pulled into a straight line.

"We'll take you home, kid." He gestures to the Captain, Ze is more distract by the 'kid' than the 'we'.

-

Ze tells them repeatably that he doesn't need to be escorted back to his own house, then Stark reminds him that he got kidnapped while walking to his house. Which leaves Ze silent but he saw the other hold in a laugh.

If nothing else, the guys car was pretty nice. Ze knows next to nothing about automobiles but this seemed more like a robot then a car. But really, that should be expected because all Ze has ever heard about Stark is how much of a brilliant -and very rich- man he was. He didn't even have to introduce himself earlier, he's pretty recognizable.

It was something to be respected, don't get Ze wrong, but he was hit with the sudden but familiar wonder of what he could've done with his life if he just hadn't-

Stark and the Captain shut their car doors after climbing into their seats, snapping Ze out of his own pity fest. Realizing he'd been just standing outside of the car for a good twenty seconds, he hurriedly got in car also.

After a moment of awkward silence -maybe it wasn't even awkward, Ze felt awkward anytime with people so I might just have been him- Stark filled it in, "So we expect you to keep your word." He looked at him through the rear view mirror from the drivers seat, eyebrows raised. Ze's stared vaguely confused at the statement, so the older clarified, "when you said you wouldn't say anything about..all this."

Ze nodded quickly, "yes, of course." He knew the statement was a statement and _not_  a threat and the fact that he gave in this quickly kind of bothered him, everything felt very out of sorts. He still felt a warm ache in his hand as he fiddled with the wraps.

"You're going to need to tell us where you live." The Captain turned his head to the left to try and look at Ze, who was sat in the seat behind the man. Oh, he forgot they were actually going to his place.

Oh, _shit_. He'd already lied to them about where he lives and now he has to show them. Jeez, he better stop before he digs this hole any deeper.

"Uh," Ze said hesitantly, "Harlem." Neither man questioned the earlier lie. They rode in silence the rest of the way until Ze pointed out they had to turn soon. Even then it was relatively quiet, besides the helpful humming of the car.

They pulled up to Ze's apartment, he told Stark where to stop. After stumbling out of the car, the Captain awkwardly nodded a goodbye as Stark held out a card. Ze hesitantly took it, curiously looking at every line of ink. It was white, the texture was rough. On the front there was nothing but the back had two numbers, each ten digits. Looking back up at Stark, he held an eyebrow up.

"We'll keep in touch." He says, it's more then a statement, a promise. "If something-anything happens, call either of those numbers. Or both. Just, call one. Okay? Good." Stark waited until Ze gave a nod, then nodded to himself. And just drove off.

Then it was just Ze, alone in front of his shitty apartment building with a new discomfort sitting in his stomach and anxiety coursing through his veins.

"What the hell," he murmured to himself, shaking his head. He promptly turned around and makes he way into his building. Making sure to look around for any onlookers saw the interaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm back already? It seems like it. It only took a week, I'm proud. It might not be the best chapter but I liked writing it. One scene was hard for me but still fun to write. Also, I am not a biologist so if you are, sorry. I have no idea about science. But try to enjoy anyway, happy New Years. -griff

-o-

  
Steve followed Tony out of the elevator from the garages into the main living room of the Avengers tower. To the left was a small kitchen area, to the right was the entertainment center and furniture. Steve was still -and would probably be forever- impressed by the entire building.

  
"We probably shouldn't have let him go home. Nonetheless _alone_." Steve watched as Tony threw his car keys into a table.

  
Swiftly turning on his heals, "oh, no no. We shouldn't have even let him leave the shop." He looked to Steve, his eye brows were raised and head tilted. Steve let out a small breath, Tony is angry.

  
"Why didn't you say anything to Fury then?" Steve asks. He doesn't like fighting with Tony. _Tony_  might like fighting with Steve but it's definitely not the other way around. Steve just doesn't understand why Tony questions things _so much._

  
"Because it wouldn't have changed a thing anyway. Ze is coming back whether he or any of us like it." Tony said, face twisted, shaking his head.

  
"Are we interrupting?" Natasha's voice filtered through an oncoming argument. Both men turned to face her, she walked through the doorway, Clint in tow. She held an interested look toward the two while she went to the cabinets. Clint only crossed his arms and push himself onto the counter top.

  
"What are mom as dad fighting over now?" He asked, brows raised. His eyes flicked to Steve, "You're the mom."

  
Tony ignored the jab at Steve, "we shouldn't have let the kid leave. Where's Bruce?"

  
"Well, no. Probably not," Clint admits, casting a look over to Natasha who was pouring something into a mug, "but we've already got some people there. You gave him your number right?"

  
Tony nods, "Yeah, and Bruce's, where is he?" Clint only shrugs, jumping off the counter to go next to Nat, "in the lab I think, looking at the blood stuff. Oh and Fury wants us to find all we can on him, we're already on it just so you know..." Clint trails off looking after Tony as he leaves the room without a word. Most likely going to pay a visit to Bruce.

  
-

  
"Brucey, what'd'ya got?" Tony slipped through the automatic door before it was fully opened, coming up behind Bruce, slapping a hand on his shoulder.

  
Bruce didn't jump anymore, having grown accustomed to Tony's rather..boisterous behavior. He only let his head tilt, eyes remaining on the screen.

  
It had only taken them thirty minutes to drop Ze off. Bruce's mind was still lingering on the various scars on the youngers torso. He wasn't sure what to do with the information yet.

  
"Uh," he realizes Tony asked him a question and backtracks, "well, whatever it is that Worrell gave Ze it's focused on his genetics. Since it's a new-" he looked for a word, "-material, it still needs to be accepted into his actual DNA. Which is hasn't yet. It looks like it will but until that happens he's might get more of the..burns. I think that's his body trying to, you know, combine with it."

  
"What about after?" Tony asks, "if it does get accepted." Bruce was still turned toward the computer monitor, but now bit his cheek and shrugged helplessly, "I'm really not sure."

  
"I'm not even sure _what_  this is, there's so many elements to it in such a concentrated area-" Bruce stops himself, "It's very complicated, I'll have to work on it more."

  
Tony nods at this, "alright, that's fine, just try." He makes sure to look the other man in the eye. After each nods, Tony turns away.

  
"If it helps," Bruce starts, actually turning his back to the computer now, "he said 'Ze' doesn't stand for Zachary or Zachariah."

  
Tony grins broadly.

  
-

  
All Ze wanted was to sleep. That's all. It's honestly not a lot to ask for.

  
His mind was cluttered and his ribs hurt. One of his neighbors -a kid about the same age as him- played his usual music. Something that Ze has never heard of but it was loud, fast paced and overbearing. From the sounds, Ze has concluded the other is an angry person.

  
Ignoring the possible headache from the unique music choice , Ze laid himself out on his majorly tattered couch. He only took up about two seats out of the three -because he is just _that_ short, yes he _knows-_ , propping his head up on the low arm rest.

  
There was a small window on the wall above his head. It let in the late afternoon light. He'd probably been in that..place, with 'Worrell' since either this morning or the last. Either way, sleep was needed, now. Like how he handled most everything else, he'll deal with his problems when he wakes up.

  
After a few moments of the rhythmic music -Ze didn't say that he _hated_ the music-, on the cusp of being swept away by the darkness under his eyelids, someone knocks on the door.

  
He puffs a small breath out. Maybe if he just doesn't answer-

  
"Ford! Get your ass out here now!" Jesus, his landlord. He sounded, quite upset, which of course, was not unusual. Just more so because he was yelling over the music.

  
He drags his eyes open and looks at the door. The man -Alec Foster- was definitely an angry man. Even though Ze has been staying here for a little over year, the man never liked Ze.

  
Foster had barley even let Ze stay in the first place. But given that when Ze arrived it was 2 in the morning and he only had $50 on him, he didn't exactly blame the guy for being wary of him.

  
Once Foster figured that Ze wasn't actually a criminal, he wasn't wary anymore. He just dreaded to see the kid sometimes. Not because he didn't like him -which, yeah for the record he didn't, he didn't actually like any of his tenants- but because he always looked sad and never paid for his goddamn rent on time.

  
When Ze realized that Foster was raining hell down on the door -it was starting to shake, hinges squeaking and whining under the rapid banging of Fosters fists- and wasn't going to stop, he forced himself up off the couch.

  
Wincing and placing a hand on his ribs as he made his way over to the shaking door. Foster must be pretty angry. Ze thought for a moment, he'd actually gotten in his rent money this month...

  
Ze hesitantly opened the door to see Foster in front of two very large men. They wore suits and sunglasses, they look they were out of a bad action movie. Ze's eye move down to Foster, who wore a furious face.

  
"These _Feds_ would like to talk with you." Feds? They didn't look like the same people he'd just been with, Stark, The Captain and all them. They were government, but then again, he probably shouldn't believe everything that's said to him.

  
Ze couldn't tell if Foster was angry at _him_ or these people. Probably both. Most likely both.

  
"We'll be out in no time," one of the men said smoothly, this one pale and balding, head shiny underneath the yellow florescent light, "we just need to discuss some things with Mr. Ford."

  
The other -a tan and very muscular man- nodded while seeming to look over Ze into his apartment. Ze couldn't be sure, since both were waring glasses.

  
Ze nodded slowly, because if they  _were_ government, then he couldn't say no. And if they aren't, then Ze doesn't want Foster here.

  
He moved aside watching as they make their way in. Foster shakes his head, "you better hope you can get yourself outta this one." He mutters turning away. Ze nods, to himself, as he turns to the other men.

  
"Do you have a warrant?" Ze asks. Though he'd been out of school for a while, he knew that was important. The balding one smirks and flashes a badge in his hand, "We have these."

  
Ze didn't like him, "that's not a warrant." He says quickly. He feels uneasy, then again he almost always felt uneasy.

  
"Who says we're looking for anything? We just wanna talk." The same man says, stuffing his badge back into his jacket.

  
Ze crossed his arms, waiting. He stood in front of the door. It'd be easy enough for him to slip out the door and run. But with his ribs and the size of these men, Ze doubts he'd be able to outrun them.

  
"A follow up report. You had a bit of a run in with our boss," Balding gestures to the other man and himself, "and the infamous Avengers picked you up." He looked at Ze, eyebrows raised in question.

  
Ze remained silent. Is this what Stark meant by 'anything'?

  
"Yes well," after a prolonged drum solo from the other room, "we need to ask about what you told them." Both men took a step foreword, Ze taking a step back. His back hit the door.

  
"Sorry," Balding chuckles, then regains seriousness, "we aren't asking."

  
That's when they jumped.

  
Ze tried to move out of the way, but not fast enough. The tan mans arm wrapped around his neck as he successfully trapped the smaller in a head lock. Ze hands instinctively went up to the arm in attempts to pull it off because he can't _breathe._

  
"I see we've gotten your attention." Balding says, chuckling again. _God_ that chuckle. He moves to stand in front of Ze, Jesus he is only up to both other mans collarbones.

  
Balding took off his glasses, blue eyes, "we just need to know what you told your buddies then we'll let you go."

  
Ze squirmed in the tanner mans grip -he'll call this one Glasses because he still has his on, which screams 'asshole' louder then the actual arm around Ze's neck- as he vigorously shook his head. Jeez his ribs-

  
Ze kicked a foot up to Balding's balls -a low blow, he knows but he's desperate- and then kicked to the side, also hitting the mans knee. The man went down and Ze tried to send his elbow into Glasses' ribs. Which he did but he didn't phase the larger.

  
Ze's hands were still free, deciding now would be better than any time to use them. Sending his fist back behind and above his head. He got one hit then his fist got caught.

  
Glasses untangled Ze out of the headlock by twisting his fist around over his shoulder, his ribs protested, unable to stretch that far. Ze let out a whimper let sound that he would never admit to.

  
With his left hand otherwise occupied, Ze's right hand flew up and gripped a fist full of Glasses' shirt.

  
"You wanna do it this way?" Balding was back up, bent down slightly to Ze's height. He grabbed a tuft of Ze's hair forcing his head straight.

  
"Does this method usually work," Ze asks lowly, earning him a punch to the left side of his face. With the hand in his hair, he was unable to hang his head and put his chin to his chest like he so desperately wanted to. He had to look this man in the eye, no matter how hard it was to continue.

  
"If you don't tell us what we need to know," Balding goes for something in his jacket his Ze panics. Because _anything_ could be in there, and although he might want to later, he doesn't want to die.

  
Ze started to thrash and kick. Glasses loosened his vise grip and Ze got his hand free. Before either adversary could get a hold of him again he ducked to his right, toward his kitchen area. Where the land line was. The card was in his pocket.

  
He just needs to get to the phone-a hand took ahold of the back of his shirt, pulling him backwards. Stumbling backwards, he landed on his ass and it shook his body. He was discombobulated as one of the men lifted him up, hands on either of his arms, locking them behind his back.

  
"We're not getting paid to do this part but," Balding steps out from behind, blocking Ze's view of his phone. He has a gun in hand and a ghost of a grin on his face, "the only reason you're alive is because we need to know what you've said."

  
Ze stared quietly for a moment, "Well, I've said a lot of things." He concluded, pulling out a small sigh from both aggressors.

  
"What you've said about our boss." Balding clarified. The gun was lower to the mans side, his figure still on the trigger though.

  
Ze shrugged, which was hard to do through the grip Glasses had on him, "Who's your boss?" He asked quietly.

  
He _knew_  toying with the guy who has a gun is always a bad idea, he's learned that in the past. But he has lapse in judgement. Which he pays for when the man slaps the butt of the weapon across his face.

  
Ze realizes, with a clouded mind, that he really needs to do something. Because Balding hit him again. And again. And once more.

  
He wanted to yell, he really did, but the music. He wouldn't be heard. And excluding the fact that he can barley even _think_. Ze vaguely realizes the two men are yelling at each other but he can't really make anything out.

  
He feels the buzzing come back, but this time it's different. This time he can _hear_  it. Is this adrenaline? Ze honestly has no idea but his hands are getting warmer and so is his chest, and his face, and his legs, and his head-

  
And soon Glasses lets go of his arms quickly as if he'd been burned. Leaving Ze to get his balance back, catching himself before falling back onto the ground.

  
"What the fuck is happening to him?" He hears Glasses say frantic -his voice much lower and scarier then Balding's, even when scared-, to which Balding responds with a loud cruse.

  
The men have moved behind Ze, he couldn't see what they were doing. He needs to see what they are doing. They could be leaving, what if they leave?

  
Ze turns quickly, the room spins and he actually has to _look_ for them. He finds the gun in Balding's hands pointed at him but the buzzing was getting too loud-too loud-too loud-

  
He might be crying, Ze isn't sure as he brings his hands up to his head - _his head, it hurts **so much** -_ he falls to his knees. Once his knees his the floor..something happens.

  
He's pretty sure he yelled, but he doesn't know. He can only hear his own pulse as he shakes his head, eyes screwed shut. There was no other sound. No yelling, no music. Just, silence.

  
He didn't _want_ to uncurl from his fetal position -wasn't sure if he even could- it he's pretty sure this constitutes as 'anything'.

  
The pain has somehow lessened, so much so that he could move his fingers again. He just needs to open his eyes, turn around and call Stark. Easy as that. And he's been through worse -maybe not- but it'll be okay.

  
He softly shakes his head, he's rambling in his own mind now, great.

  
He blinked open his eyes, slowly sitting up as he did. The blurry objects soon sharpened and-oh Jesus. What did he do?

  
-

  
"So," Natasha starts, a single paper in hand. The team -the whole team this time- had regrouped in the lab. Bruce took a break from testing Ze's blood sample to sit on one of the multiple chairs in the room. Besides Natasha too -who sat herself atop of an empty table- everyone else stood, looking to her.

  
"The apartment building you took Ze to has a one bedroom apartment is under the name of a Ze Ford. Assuming that's our kid then we've researched the right person." She looks up, waiting for the others to nod.

  
She nods too, "From what we can tell, there is no Ze Ford. Either he's somehow deleted his whole life or it's a fake name."

  
Bruce lifted a hand, "he told me it was short for something, just not what it was actually short for." He scratched his neck.

  
Natasha nodded, "and since there's plenty of people with 'z's and 'ford's as their names I think it's best if we ask him directly. He hasn't lied to us yet."

  
Tony perked up at this, "Uh, yes he has." Clint nodded too, responding, "location and age." Tony nodded then too.

  
Natasha thought back to when he'd told them that and slowly nodded, they're right. He answered too quickly, too rehearsed for it to be true.

  
Thor tiled his head, "But why would he lie about those subjects?" He wondered aloud. Clint threw his head back, "cause he's a _kid._  Kids always wanna be older. Not downgraded."

  
"That," Natasha agrees with but goes on, "and, or, he doesn't want us to know what he's done. Or who he was."

  
"But realistically," Clint starts, looking thoughtful, "what could he have done? And who could he have been?"

  
"Sir, an unknown number is calling your personal phone. Would you like me to trace it?" Jarvis' voice caught them all off guard but Tony recovered the quickest.

  
"Yeah, J." Tony said, pulling out his phone while Jarvis spoke, "The call is from where you had dropped off Mr. Ze, it's his land line, Sir."

  
Tony answers, holding the phone out on speaker, "Yeah," he barks into the air. He didn't mean for it to be a 'bark', it's just, he told Ze the numbers were for emergencies so if something's wrong..

  
"Is this Stark?" A voice crackled through the speakers, yep that's Ze. And he sounds in pain.

  
Tony lets out a small, "shit." Before Steve is ushering them to suit up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that back again, updates might get a little slower again because I'm off winter break and back in school. And this isn't really a filler, it's just setting up for upcoming events. Hope you enjoy! -griff

-o-

  
Alec Foster shook his head, the damn power went out again. The deafening musics abrupt stop from upstairs confirms this, along with the cease of the usual buzz following through the walls.  
  
Honestly, Foster doesn't even know why he sits at the front desk anymore. Where he currently resided in an old fold up chair. No one ever came in here, besides his tenants. Who would want to?

The man threw his head back and stood up, mumbling to himself about moving away upstate and living out the rest of his days in a cabin.

What is he thinking, he's only 49. He's not going to die anytime soon. His only real threat is alcohol poisoning.

To the right of his chair, was a door that lead to the back power room where the breaker was. Trudging through the thin doorway -everything in this building was thin-, Foster flipped on the light switch. Met with no change in lighting, Foster could've punch himself in the face because apparently he forgot what he was doing in here in the first place. Whatever, he could see just fine with the light coming from the front door.

The disarray of the room didn't seem to bother Foster, it looked like he was accustomed to it. Walking around the pulled out chairs and furniture and stepping over scattered papers.

It was a thin but rather long room. On the back wall the circuit breaker hung. Making his way toward the box, Foster thought.

It wasn't that he was _concerned_  for the Ford kid. He isn't concerned for anyone. But he he's bringing the federal government into his building...well that wouldn't end well for either of them, Foster guesses.

But listen, it wasn't anything _too_  bad, he just sold some things to some guys-Foster flips on and off the switch titled 'main'. The buzz of electricity breathed through the building again.

Nodding to himself he made his way back to the desk, and that was -of course- the goddamn _Avengers_ barged through the thin doorway. Most of them, five out of the six that Foster remembers.

He freezes in his tracks. Shit, what he did was not _this_  bad right? Is the Ford kid in this much trouble?

"You need to tell us which room Ze Ford is in." Shit, it is about the kid. Also _the_ Captain America just asked him this.

"Uh," Foster had catch up to reality, "yeah, uh room five, to the right. You need the key?" He realized, hoping to whatever God they don't bust down one of his doors.

Captain America nodded, Foster quickly handing one over. He, Iron Man and Thor went off toward Fords room. Two stayed, Foster thinks they are Hawkeye and Black Window.

"We are going to need you to come outside wth us." Black Widow smiled to him.

-

"This is the door, friends." Thor gestured to a door with a five emblem on it that would seem better days. Cap stepped forward to unlock it but never got the chance, as Thor was already pushing a foot through the cheap wood and successfully knocking it down.

Thor walked straight into the room, over the door, never hesitating. Tony shook his head, "Jesus goldilocks why did you think we got the keys?" He asks, exasperated but following him, as well as Cap.

The apartment wasn't big. To the left sat a very sad couch, the right held a small kitchen and door, probably to a bedroom. In that kitchen area, holding himself in a small ball, was Ze. His head was down in his arms. The phone dangled on its cord from the wall above the counter top.

Between the team and him lay two bodies. They didn't look to be in very good shape. They were both burned in various places, lacking the look of fire burns. They weren't large, only covering small areas of the body.

Tony looks to Steve, nodding for the other man to crouch to see if they were still alive. He did, touching each mans neck. Ending up sighing and shaking his head, Tony got the message. Well how did _this_ happen.

"Friend, are you alright?" Thor tried, looking to Ze. He'd managed to quiet his voice but it still scared the life out of the kid, like he hadn't even noticed they were there- _didn't he hear the door?-_ , Tony wonders.

Ze jumped, head snapping up. Cap melted at the contorted fear on the younger. Ze seemed to recognize the three relaxing only slightly, only to tense again once his eyes landed on the bodies. Cap moved in front of them, in attempt to block them.

"Did-are they-I didn't-" Ze seemed to shake his head, clearing his thoughts, "I didn't mean to do that." He settles and stares hard at the floor.

"Ze," Cap takes a small step foreword, causing the younger to twitch, "we need to see if you're injured."

The statement pulls a scoff from Ze, "They are more injured." He casts the bodies a look, "They said they were from the government." He paused for a second, eyebrows coming together, "I did something."

Cap turned back to Tony, "Go get Bruce and the med kit, call for a medical team too." Tony seemed to hesitant but left the room anyway.

Cap took to a different tactic, crouching in his place, "Can you tell me what happened, son?"

  
-

  
Tony quickly found Bruce, he stood by Nat and Clint talking to the man who was at the front desk. Quickly -and literally- pulling him aside he says to the other man, "Brucey, go be the medical doctor you aren't, I'll be back up in a minute. Oh and tell whoever is in charge to call for medical."

Trusting that Bruce would leave, Tony went to the SHIELD vehicle that had been stationed there to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity.

Walking up to where the two agents were -one leaning against the open car door and the other sitting in the drivers seat, with his feet resting on the footstep- he stood in silence for a full two seconds before talking.

Utilizing the fact that he was in the Iron Man suit for a fear factor he raised the face plate to show his equally intimidating face.

"How did you not see them?" He questions, if he's going to do this he's going to be straight with them.

"We fell asleep sir I'm sorry! It was a late night!" The sitting one tries to defend both.

Tony nods at this, "Uh huh, and you'll both of plenty more long nights looking for new jobs." He turns away, knowing he didn't have the power to fire anyone but he can always convince Fury. He just has to start talking, and not stop.

Once in the building and halfway down the hall to Ze's place, he stills and clicks a button on his wrist, and the suit starts to dismantle itself into the briefcase. He needs to work on something else, it's kinda awkward to be carrying around a brief case  _here_.

Returning to the room, Cap and Thor were watching Bruce and Ze closely. Bruce was crouched to the side of the youngest, small flashlight in hand. But Ze stared in front of him and had his arms crossed over his chest and knees folded up.

"I need to see if you have a concussion Ze, you need to look up and at the flash light." Bruce calmly said. It took a moment but Ze complied, looking to Bruce then to the flash light. He struggled to follow it as Bruce moved it from side to side.

"Maybe low grade," the doctor admits, "can I see your bandages?" He asks, regarding the wounded arm. Ze's eyebrows twitched at the question but held his arm up for himself to see before moving toward Bruce.

The bandages had almost been completely...burnt off. At least that's what it seemed like, the threads just barley holding together hanging off of Ze's wrist. Revealing Ze's arm, the burn had faded. Not entirely, but definitely enough for Bruce and everyone else to become immensely interested.

What remained were what looked to be like, lightening. White lines only a little thinner than a pencil laid itself out on his skin, branching off and connecting with other lines. They tracked up to his elbow and down to his fingers tips. Bruce quickly took a look at the other hand, it appearing to have a similar pattern.

"Well that is definitely..." Bruce starts but trails off. Recomposing himself, "Well, can you stand? We should probably get you to an actual medical team."

"More doctors?" Ze groaned, while shakily standing himself up, gasping and holding his ribs. He leans heavily on the counter.

"Can I just quickly make sure your ribs are okay." Bruce tries, looking apologetic. Ze closes his eyes, seeming to take a minute to compose himself, then nodding.

Lifting his shirt and revealing a dark, red and blue, angry blotch. Bruce pulled his mouth into a line as he nodded, "a little worse but-" he cut himself off noticing that Ze had lifted his shirt a little higher than he had the last time.

It was a scar but a different type then the majority of the others. Just above the bruise, Bruce looked curiously.

It looked -in his opinion at the very least- like a surgical scar. Unlike the others which were wild and jagged. This looked, neat but wrong. Bruce thinks it might've healed incorrectly, like the aftercare wasn't efficient enough. Faded but still very much there.

Ze definitely noticed this and quickly let his shirt drop and awkwardly looked around. Tony was looking him up and down, eyes narrowed but not in an angry way, more interested.

"What's your full name?" He asked Ze, mouth only slightly tipped up. Ze starred, very unsure what to say and very scared of the truth.

For once in his life, he was grateful to see a doctor. As a medical team arrived, he let himself be pulled away by some guys in blue with a bunch of big bags if mobile equipment.

He silently panicked, thinking of what to say if the question came up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I am SO sorry this took so long to update. Ive been having a little bit of a time these last months but i swear Ill try and keep up with the writing from now on! I felt bad about not updating for so long that I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope its long enough. Alright, I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think and see you next time?   
> -griff

-o-

Ze felt like he was in one of those parent teacher conferences when the paramedic recapped all of his medical issues to the team of heroes. It was like when the teacher tells the parent about everything that was _actually_  happening at school, totally throwing him under the bus and ruining his plan of keeping all his problems a secret and ignoring them until they went away.

The whole damn medical team did not need to check Ze out. He was not dying, and he protested until he was left with one officer. The guys name was Jon. Ze didn't get a last name and he wasn't wearing a name tag. The man had dark shoulder length hair which was tied neatly into a bun. He pulled a couple contraptions out of his bag.

Jon took the two of them over to the couch, tapping Ze's shoulder until he sat down.

Ze didn't know the names of any of these thing. The only things he recognized was the stethoscope and some needles which made him shift in his seat. Jon put in the ear pieces and held the circle part in his hand expectantly.

"I'll need to put this on your chest." Jon says, seeing the utterly mortified face Ze pulled. "You can keep the shirt on for now." The other helpfully added. For now is good enough.

Jon slipped the circle underneath the others shirt, the cold metal made him jump ever so slightly but Ze doubted the medic missed it.

"Take some deep breaths for me."

-

When Jon did confess everything to the Captain -Ze really fucking needs a normal name for this dude because 'the captain' is getting old- and Stark, they almost looked like disappointed parents.

The two seemed more so like the leaders of this whole thing. Maybe besides that eye patch guy-what was his name? Something Fury, what a name.

Some of Jons 'concerns' about Ze -besides the bruised ribs- were his weight. Jon claims Ze is 'malnourished' -what ever the fuck _that_  meant- and underweight. Another was pervious injuries that hadn't healed correctly, mainly speaking about Ze's elbow.

One time in a...confrontation someone had with Ze, they managed to break his elbow by twisting it behind his back and continuing to twist. Ze didn't know what to do so he just kinda, didn't use that arm, for half a year. In fact it still hurts to lift certain thing so maybe Jon wasn't being too over the top with this.

The last things were the marks on his arms. Ze didn't _mind_  them. They looked kinda cool. But he also wouldn't mind if they went away either.

Now when the two heroes heard this, they nodded to Jon, casting a look to each other that Ze definitely did not miss. Jon nodded back to them, waved to Ze then left the room.

Stark held a finger up to the boy, "Stay." Ze rolled his eye at the gesture but leaned back on the couch anyway, watching them leave the room through the front door.

He puffed out some air and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

What felt like seconds later, the door opened back up again. Ze snapped his head to see who it was, Barton and the Romanova.

"Come on, kid." Barton looked to Ze expectantly but was only met with a mildly confused face.

"Well, since your place is a crime scene and a mess-" Romanova smacks his abdomen, Ze attempts to hide his smirk, "-we are providing you a temporary place."

Ze's eyebrows twitched at this, "uhh-what?"

Romanova speaks this time, "We aren't planning on leaving you on your own. You wouldn't have anywhere to go."

Ze was quiet at this. He may be a little out of practice, with having a place to stay for the past year and a half, but he could probably do what he needed to do to make it until this place was cleared or he found a new place.

Ze opened his mouth to argue this but Barton held his hand up, "No no no. None of that. You're coming, kid."

Ze sighed through his nose but nodded anyway, slowly standing himself up. Great, he's taking orders now. Which is ironic because he's made all his decisions in his life so he didn't have to take orders.

"You gather whatever things you'd like to take for the time being." Romanova said. She looked to Barton and they promptly left.

Ze stood for only a second, what does he need from here? A bag of T-shirts? He has everything he really needs in him currently. Well, he does need his shots.

Ze walked the fastest he could through his room and into his bathroom. The room was pretty cramped if Ze had anything to say about it. The toilet was basically in the shower and the door had to be closed to be able to use the sink.

There was no mirror -which Ze did not mind at all, he'd never liked looking at himself before- only a small cabinet above the sink where a mirror would normally be. In that said cabinet was a small bag of needles and bottles. A supply for the next couple months.

Now he realizes what this might look like. He's not a druggie. He had purposefully stayed away from all _that_. These bottles are full of testosterone. Because, well, he was born with very low levels, let's leave it at that. Another thing he found ironic, he hates needles but he sticks one in his thigh every month.

Gripping the small, Ze reentered his bedroom. It's pretty pathetic, his bedroom that is. There's a mattress on the floor with a light blanket draped over it, a shallow wardrobe that held only a couple articles of clothing and a small empty desk with no chair.   
  
Ze went to the wardrobe and grabbed his duffle bag which was also stored away in there. Shoving his shots and all his clothing into the duffle was easy enough.

Leaving the apartment would be less than easy enough. What is even happening now? Ze just got picked up by an evil scientist and then by the _Avengers_.

His life could actually be a very successful soap opera, Ze realizes.

-

Ze decided to carry his bag on his uninjured side, trying it with the other side just didn't seem worth it right now.

The team will probably take him to a hotel, one not well known if they want to keep Ze out of the light. Mentally he was trying to go through any hotels around here as he walked behind the Romanova and Barton toward a black suv. How very subtle, Ze thought.

Apparently Thor, Bruce, Stark and the captain had left already. In a hurry to get back to whatever they were doing before this whole fiasco probably. Ze will have to apologize next time he's with them all.

"Alright," Barton swung the car door open, revealing a spacious backseat, "climb on in."

Ze's eyes went to the man and inside the car for about two full seconds before slowly stepping into the vehicle. Barton closed the door once he was situated, then sat in the drivers seat. Romanova joined him in the passenger seat.

The car was on but Barton flicked his eyes up to the mirror, looking at Ze, "Buckle up." He said.

The command made Ze's eyes widen. How the fuck do seat belts even work? He hasn't worn one in almost ten years. Stark and the captain didn't even tell him to wear a seat belt when they took him back to his place. Barton did seem like the one to worry about road safety.

Taking a deep breath, Ze nodded and looked to left. Alright, just have to..pull it down and over. This motion seemed to work, he looked down to what he had to actually put the buckle into. He clicked it into place after two tries. Finally, he looked back up to meet the eyes of black Romanova.

He must have taken too long. Taking a breath he nods at her, she nods at Barton and they drive off.

Going through the familiar streets and turns, Ze spent most of the ride dazing out the window, watching the people and scenery, or messing with the seatbelt that ran across his neck and torso. It was bothering him but he didn't want to take it off and risk either of the two others in the car to notice this.

Speaking of scenery though.. wasn't this the way back to Starks tower? Why are they going back to there?

"I thought," Ze started, hesitant, "you were giving me a place to stay?" The question hung in the air once no one answered.

As Ze predicted, they did in fact pull up to the looming tower, Barton passed through a gate then turned down to the garage Ze had left from only a couple hours ago.

The car stopped and Ze realized it was parked. He clicked the seatbelt off, opened the door and leaped out. Which was a bad decision, jarring his body and reawakening his aching ribs.

Looking back up Ze realized Barton was already half way to the elevators by now.

"We are giving you a place," Romanova said, while eyeing the others pained face and waiting for him to move, "here."

Ze severely doubted there was a hotel in the tower.

"We all live here." Barton said from where he was bouncing on his heels, "You can too for the time being."

At the statement, Ze forced himself to walk forward because he has already made them wait enough. But living here, _with_ the Avengers. How would this even work?

  
-

  
The elevator ride was quick and smooth. Romanova pushed the 67 button, she also stuck a card into a slot on the wall, leaving it there until they reached the floor. Ze would've guessed it allowed them to travel non-stop but then again he doesn't actually know anything about..this stuff.

Ze followed the two Avengers blindly. The elevator let out to an open kitchen and living area, it seemed like they did in fact life in the building.

"Are you sure all of you are you okay with this," Ze needed to voice his concerns about this situation. It just doesn't seem...okay. Why would they pick this option? Why would they even make this an option? "Because a hotel would be just as great."

"We're good with it if you're good. And we gotta keep an eye out for you, in case Worrell decides to be a douche again." Barton explained as they made their way through some halls. It seemed more okay when the other man said it.

"But," something still nagged at the back of Ze's mind, "wouldn't keeping me here if all places just make it worse?"

Barton seemed to ponder this as he walked, "nah, it'll be fine."

At one turn, Romanova turned to Barton and said that she'll be with the others and gave a quick wave to Ze who nodded back.

Him and Barton went forward. Ze thinks he might already be lost. There were a lot of turns and doorways and he's been lost in his own mind for the past five minutes.

The slightly taller man ended up stopping suddenly, causing Ze to practically run into the other. "This ones yours."

The door was a grey tone, darker then the walls. There were no markings on it, just a door handle. Ze nodded at this, alright, this is good.

"Thank you." He said, starring at the door. Barton casted a look his way, nodding, "get settled in, it's only about-" he checks his watch, "-only 12:30, Steve makes dinner in a couple hours, someone can come get you if you don't come down before then."

At this, the hawk nods to himself, his mission is complete. Waits for Ze to confirm this and makes his way back down the hall and turns out of sight. He vaguely wonders who Steve is.

Ze pushed his eyes from where Barton was and to the door, taking a breath he opens the door. Immediately, he notices how half of the wall in front of him was windows. It showed off an impressive view of this side of the city. It was a much better one than Ze's apartment. He had to drag his eyes away from it and to view the rest of the room.

There was a big queen bed on top of a bed frame tucked into the diagonal corner. The fluffy covers had made it look about three inches taller it actually was. Once Ze placed his bag down, it sank slowly.

He looked around again, noted there was a closet and a dresser, which he'll only end up using one of those, probably the dresser. Another thing he noticed was the door on the right wall.

Tilting his head, he ventured towards it. Once he approached it, he swung the door open.

Oh, it's a bathroom. Wow, it's a very large bathroom. Ze steps into the darkened room and palms the wall for a light switch. Successfully finding one, he flips it. The walls are painted a faint blue, on the right wall was a mirror that ran for the whole length, to the left was a shower and a toilet.

This was all way too nice. He stepped back out of the fluorescent lightening and back into the natural lightening of the room. He shouldn't /be here/. Ze shakes his head, why did _any_  of this ever happen-?

"So," someone loudly announced behind him. He violently flinches and whips his body around, ignoring the returning ache.

The said someone turned out to be Stark. He stood, leaning against the door frame. Did Ze forget to close the door? Man, everything is so weird.

"I have some, questions." The Avenger tells the younger.

Oh great, just what he needs right now.


End file.
